Ravenhall/Geschichte
center|700px Unter Vorbehalt: |Klassenbeschränkung = (unter Vorbehalt) }} ''Ravenhall ist eine gilnearische Baronie, die seit der Entstehung des Königreiches Gilneas schon Bestand hat. Mittlerweile besteht Ravenhall aus der Verbindung des Hauses Ravenhall und Cavendish.'' Die Geschichte Ravenhalls Ravenhall, ein Name den man seit jeher mit drei Dingen verbindet. Waffen. Macht. Geld. Angefangen hat die Geschichte Ravenhalls nicht unweit nach der Gründung Gilneas'. So zieht sich eine doch längere Geschichte durch diese Familie und das Land. Ansässig wurde die erste Familie Ravenhalls im Südosten von Gilneas direkt an der Küste. Man wählte diesen strategisch günstigen Punkt, da man so Zugang zum Wasser hatte und durch eine nahe Gebirgskette über Eisenadern und Kohle verfügte und zuzüglich auch eine gewisse Fläche für den Ackerbau hatte. Die Grundlagen eines florierenden Waffenmonopols, sowie einer vorherrschenden Militärmacht waren gelegt. Ravenhalls Hauptstadt und das Anwesen der Familie wurden direkt an der Küste errichtet. Dreh und Angelpunkt der ganzen Baronie. Es wurde ebenso ein großer und mächtiger Hafen geschaffen, von dem aus man auch die ferneren Küsten in Angriff nehmen konnte. Die Baronie wuchs und wuchs mit den Jahren und legte in dieser Zeit bereits seinen Schwerpunkt fest. Waffen und Militär. Man nutzte die Erze und Kohle aus den Bergen um so mächtige Waffen herzustellen und eine gesamte Industrie aufzubauen. Grundpfeiler des Wohlstandes von Ravenhall. Dies führte dazu, dass sie nebst Waffen sich auch ein stehendes Heer leisten konnten. Von so manchen Nachbarn gefürchtet, wurde es jedoch von vielen als das Respektiert, was es war. Eine eigene kleine Militärmacht. Zusätzlich zu ihrer militärischen Macht, hatten die Ravenhalls doch auch eine politische starke Bedeutung. Das Haus stand stets für Einfluss, Wohlstand, Extravaganz und Dekadenz.So manche ausschweifenden Feste wurden im Ravenhall Anwesen gefeiert, wo es doch auch zu Eklaten und Ausschreitungen kam. Man munkelte gar, dass vor allem Christian damals als junger Gentleman das ein oder andere Herz einer Lady brach oder umgarnen könnte mit schönen Augen. Folglos blieb das jedoch nicht, wie sich später heraustellen sollte. Seit je her jedoch waren die Ravenhalls der Königslinie Gilneas' treu ergeben und man stellte dem König auch oft seine Truppen und Waffen zur Verfügung. Ebenso gab es zudem einige Nachbarn die an Bündnissen interessiert waren. So entwickelte Ravenhall eine gewisse Bedeutung in Gilneas und galt als sehr starkes und mächtiges, sowie einflussreiches Adelshaus und hatte durchaus ein bedeutendes Gewicht, was die Geschicke des Landes anging. Während des zweiten Krieges stand die Familie weiterhin fest hinter Graumähne und dessen Entscheidung, die Allianz kaum bis gar nicht zu unterstützen. Man glaubte wie der König selbst an die eigene Stärke der Truppen und Schiffe. Sah die Horde weniger als Bedrohung an. So unterstützte man auch tatkräftig den Aufbau des Graumähnenwalls nach dem zweiten Krieg und lieferte mitunter benötigte Ressourcen dafür. Zur Belohnung wuchs der Einfluss Ravenhalls weiter an. Der dritte Krieg und auch die Geißel zogen mehr oder minder einfach so an Gilneas und so auch an Ravenhall vorbei. Erst als Darius Crowley zu den Waffen griff um die Nordtor-Rebellion zu starten, kam das Haus wieder bedeutender in Erscheinung. Auf Seiten des Königs kämpfend, stellte man sich gegen die Rebellen und Terroristen von Crowley. Zu dieser Zeit konnte das erste richtige Bündnis des Hauses geschmiedet werden, als das benachbarte Haus van Ardhall, welches über kaum nenenswerte Streitkräfte verfügte um Hilfe ersuchte. Erkannte man doch die militärische Macht Ravenhalls an. Man bot dafür an, Ravenhall mit Magie und den Wegen des Lichtes zu unterstützen. So wurde auch das Interesse in der Magie in der Familie gestreut und geschürt. Der einzig bekannte Magiewirker der Familie jedoch ist Christian, sowie seine jüngere Schwester Amber-Amy. Gerüchten zufolge soll es auch eine unbestätigte Liebschaft zwischen Lord Deamon Richard Ravenhall, dem Vater von Christian und Lyanna van Ardhall gegeben haben, welche dieses Bündnis durchaus positiver beschleunigte. Doch ... dafür gab es niemals Beweise. Die Gerüchte blieben dennoch. Auch wenn sie dem Bündnis keinen Abbruch taten. Nun von Ravenhall den Rücken gestärkt und zusammen stehend mit van Ardhall, konnte man sich den Rebellen im eigenen Land erfolgreich zur Wehr setzen. Doch dann tauchten die Worgen auf ... Und die Ereignisse um Ravenhall überschlugen sich. Bekannt ist in dieser stürmischen Zeit nur, dass scheinbar die Familie den Worgen zum Opfer fiel. Lediglich Christian und Amber haben überlebt, da er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt laut Zeugen nicht in Ravenhall aufhielt. Und sie wohl bei einer bekannten Familie zu Besuch war.Sein genauer Aufenthaltsort war jedoch auch nie genau preisgegeben worden. Der darauffolgende Angriff der Verlassenen und der Horde besiegelte das Schicksal der Familie. Führerlos und ziemlich angeschlagen durch den Einfall der Worgen konnte die Ravenhallsche Armee die Invasion der Verlassenen nichts entgegensetzen. Die Baronie wurde zwar nicht direkt angegriffen, jedoch fielen alle Truppen und ein Großteil der Bevölkerung. Nur wenige, darunter Christian schafften es zu fliehen. Während dieser zeit verlor man auch das Bündnis mit van Ardhall aus den Augen, deren Familie scheinbar auch während dieser Krise verscholl. Erst Jahre später sollte dieses Bündnis wieder aufleben ... Christian floh mit den restlichen Soldaten und Bewohnern Ravenhalls ins Königreich Sturmwind. Durch einen prall gefüllten Geldbeutel heißt es konnte man einige Amtsmänner schmieren und sich gute Beziehungen erkaufen, sodass er ein kleines Stück Land im Wald von Elwynn erstand. Hier siedelten sich vorerst die Ravenhallsche Bevölkerung an und Christian erschuf auch hier eine florierende Waffenindustrie. Sein restliches Vermögen einsetzend errichtete er einige Waffenmanufakturen, erkaufte sich die ersten Vorräte und begann mit der Produktion. Schnell konnte man Handelsverträge mit dem Militär der Allianz etablieren, welche einen unablässigen Nachschub an Waffen benötigen, sowie einigen unbedeutenderen Adligen in und um Sturmwind. Der Wohlstand Ravenhalls war wieder gesichert. Dies verschaffte auch Christian die Möglichkeit eine eigene Milizeinheit aufzustellen, welche als die Sturmraben bekannt ist. Aus den ehemaligen Soldaten Ravenhalls bestehend rüstete er sie wie die professionellen gilnearischen Armeen aus und verschaffte ihnen ein regelmäßiges Training. Zweck dieser Truppen sollte wohl irgendwann mal die Rückeroberung Gilneas sein. Christian wand sich nun auch noch stärker als in Gilneas seinen magischen Studien zu, welche er selbst finanzierte ... Durch diese Studien kam es dazu, dass Christian seinen Weg in das Haus Hekate fand. Eher durch einen glücklichen Zufall, will man meinen, kam er als Ehrengast an den Hofe der Herrin Heltai Harley Hekate. Hier versucht er sich derzeit einen Namen zu machen und seinen Wert unter Beweis zu stellen. Nach einem anfänglichen Rückschlag, hat er sich nun erneut aufgerappelt um Lady Hekate zu beweisen, was für ein wertvoller Schatz er in ihrer Sammlung werden könnte. Er lernte am Hofe Hekates die Dame Lucia Phreneticus kennen. Zu dieser entwickelte er eine starke Bindung, deren Ursprünge wohl nur ihr, Hekate und ihm selbst bekannt sind. Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese "Doktorin" scheinbar eine arathische Baronin ist, Lady Lucia Alvenstayn von Ewigstein, deren Land zurzeit in der Hand von Verrätern zu sein schien. So war schnell der Plan gefasst, mit den eigenen Waffen und Truppen jenes Land zurückzuerobern. Man sah es als eine Prüfung an. So zog Christian seine Truppen in das Hochland und half Lucia Ewigstein auf eigene Faust zurückzuerobern. Nach einigen heftigen, wenn auch kurzen Kämpfen wart dies gelungen und Ewigstein in der Hand Lucias zurück. Der Lohn Christians sollte dafür sein, dass er um die Hand Lucias anhalten durfte, mit dem Segen von Heltai Hekate, seiner Herrin. Dies geschah auch auf dem kürzlich stattgefundenen ersten Turnier der Dämmerwacht zu Ehren des Namenstages der Lady van Darrow. Nach dem Turnier hielt er um die Hand von Lucia an, mit dem Segen seiner Herrin und auch unter dem Segen der Dämmerwacht und der Familie van Darrow. Trittsteine für mächtige Bündnisse wurden gelegt und auch ein altes Bündnis neu entfacht. Christian traf dort ebenso auf die Lady Anna Higgins van Ardhall, welche das Oberhaupt der derzeitigen Familie Ardhall ist. Man unterhielt sich über die Vergangenheit und frischte somit das alte Bündnis auf. Das Land und die Baronie Ravenhall selbst sind immernoch verloren in Gilneas und eine baldige Zurückeroberung scheint auch nicht in Sicht. Mittlerweile hat Christian Ewigstein wieder verlassen und die Verlobung wurde aufgelöst ... Eine neue heimat muss gefunden werden! Ravenhalls Überreste wurden in den Verbund Vermächtnis des Nordens eingegliedert. Doch auch dieser Verbund hatte keinen langen Bestand. Die meisten Überreste wurden aufgeteilt unter den ehemaligen Mitgliedern des Verbundes. Nur eine handvoll Elitesoldaten steht noch zu ihrem ehemaligen Patriarchen. Sie verschwanden kurz nach dem Thorasgarde aufgegeben wurde. Und sie tauchten nun zusammen mit ihrem verschollen geglaubten Patriarchen im Dämmerwald wieder auf. Christian Ravenhall war auf die Bühne zurückgekehrt. Doch sollte er dort nicht lange bleiben. Er heiratete schon kurz darauf die Lady Aurora Tempeste Cavendish. Eine scheinbar rein politische Hochzeit, wie es sie schon in Zeiten Gilneas gab. Immerhin standen sich das Haus Cavendish und das Haus Ravenhall seit je her schon immer als Verbündete recht nahe. Doch nun vereinigte man beide Häuser. Zwei Wochen nach der Hochzeit wurde vermeldet, dass Christian Ravenhall, der Patriarch des Hauses nun wirklich verstorben sei. Er starb bei einem Kutschenunfall auf dem Weg zum Anwesen der Lady. Lady Aurora übernahm daraufhin die Regentschaft von Ravenhall und übernahm auch Christians Titel. Sie ist nun fortan die Baronin von Ravenhall und Matriarchin des Hauses. Als Gräfin von Eastern Oakshire, Gräfin von Düstereck und Baronin von Ravenhall, liegt es nun an ihr, die Geschicke des neuen Hauses Ravenhall zu leiten. Es zu neuer Macht zu führen. Einfluss zu erlangen. Und das zu schaffen, wobei Christian so kläglich versagte ... Ravenhall in der Gegenwart Vor einigen Wochen mitten in der Nacht bekam die Gräfin Besuch. Der Champion von Ravenhall, Jaren von Mendenheim kehrte am Hof von Lady Aurora ein. Sowie Amber Amy Ravenhall, die Schwester von Christian. Sie hörten Gerüchte über den Tod Christians hier im Dämmerwald, also reisten sie nach Oak Mansion um näheres zu erfahren. Sie wurden scheinbar von Aurora und ihrem Berater, Yarick, dazu überredet sich wieder dem Banner des Raben anzuschließen. Jaren schwor Aurora als Vasall die Treue, um sein Versprechen, dass er Christian damals gab zu halten. Und Amber nahm mit Freuden wieder ihren rechtmäßigen Platz als Baroness des Hauses ein. Ravenhall scheint langsam wieder zu erstarken ... Mittlerweile schloss sich auch Lady Piers, Rittfrau zu Sturmwind und Gilneas, samt ihrer Schwarzen Füchse dem Hause an. Noch dazu ein Kul'tiraner, namens Kruse, welcher die Position des Hausmeiers und Küchenmeisters einnimmt. Lady Piers, wurde prompt zum Major der Armee ernannt, da sie bereits als Stellvertreterin Sir Blaythes diente. Durch geschickte politische Ränkespiele und einem guten Draht zur ehemaligen Lehnsherrin von Fuchsberg ist es der Baroness des Hauses, Lady Amber gelungen selbst Herrin von Fuchsberg zu werden. Schon kurz nach dem antreten ihres neuen Amtes ließ sie die Burg umbenennen in Krähenfels und begann auch damit nun verstärkt die Ziegen, Schaf und Kuhzucht voranzutreiben um somit eine florierende Käseproduktion auf die Beine zu stellen. Scheinbar ist ihr Ziel im Namen Ravenhalls ein Käseimperium aufzubauen!